


Conqueror of Dragons

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Daenerys Targaryen, Dom Jon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Jon Snow is King in the North, Masturbation, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Exchange, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, and also King of half of Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: A marriage between the Mother of Dragons and the King in the North seems like an ideal match for both sides, but Missandei wants to decide for herself if Jon Snow is worthy of her queen.  He proves his qualifications in more ways than she was expecting.





	1. Missandei's Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> The sex in this story is completely consensual, but there are some references to nonconsensual sex during Missandei's past life as a slave.

Arriving in her home of Westeros, the home the Usurper’s dogs had chased her family from before she had been born, was supposed to be a moment of triumph for Daenerys Targaryen. She was the rightful queen of Westeros, and the Iron Throne was hers by right. Her brother Viserys had once dreamed of returning to Westeros and having the smallfolk welcome him with open arms as the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, but Daenerys knew that things were rarely that simple. The smallfolk weren’t going to welcome her or support her quest to reclaim the Iron Throne simply because her last name was Targaryen. They were going to fear her, her dragons, and her Dothraki and Unsullied. If she wanted to receive the love of her people, she would have to earn it. She’d thought the path to do that would be removing Cersei Lannister from King’s Landing and then solidifying herself as a fair, just ruler, but it seemed it wouldn’t be quite so simple. Cersei may sit the Iron Throne, but another player had risen up to become the most powerful person in Westeros.

“He should bow down and pay homage to his rightful queen,” said Jorah, her ever loyal bear. “If he swears fealty and joins his forces with ours, this war’s as good as won.”

“And why would he do that?” Varys wanted to know. “What’s in it for him?”

“She could let him rule Winterfell and serve as Warden of the North, if she’s feeling generous,” was Jorah’s answer.

“Jon Snow already rules Winterfell,” Tyrion said. “The Northmen crowned him the King in the North.”

“A false title,” Jorah complained. “And given to a bastard, no less!”

“That bastard is also King in the Vale, the Riverlands and the Westerlands,” the dwarf said calmly. “He controls over half of Westeros, some of it through nomination and the rest through conquest. If you plan on calling him ‘bastard’ to his face, Ser Jorah, I propose you take a vow of silence before any meeting with Jon Snow or his people. Making an enemy of him for no reason would be incredibly foolish.”

“I agree, Lord Tyrion, yet I fear it might be inevitable,” Varys said. “Once a man begins to conquer, rarely does he stop. With the power he already has, a march on King’s Landing feels likely. I’m surprised he hasn’t done so already.”

“Why do you think he hasn’t?” Daenerys asked her advisors.

“King’s Landing wasn’t kind to his father,” Tyrion offered. “Maybe he has no interest in sitting the Iron Throne.” 

“I won’t presume to know Jon Snow’s motivations,” Varys said. “Unlike Lord Tyrion, I’ve never spoken to him. But I believe he is a much greater potential threat to us than Cersei Lannister. We need to decide what to do about him before we consider marching on King’s Landing.”

“So what should I do? Offer to allow him to keep everything he’s already conquered, and divide the Seven Kingdoms that my family forged?” Daenerys’ tone made it clear what she thought of that option.

“We don’t know what terms he’ll ask for,” Tyrion said. “We can invite him here to Dragonstone for a meeting, at the very least, and see if some form of alliance might be agreed to.” Daenerys noticed that Varys seemed to be considering something, though he didn’t speak up right away.

“Do you have something to add, Lord Varys?” she asked. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Whatever was on his mind, it seemed he was hesitant to bring it up.

“Out with it!” Jorah said impatiently. “If you have something to say, say it.”

“There is another option,” the Spider said finally. “An option that would allow us to add Jon Snow’s considerable forces and influence to our own in our pursuit of the Iron Throne, and also keep the Seven Kingdoms together while not forcing him to relinquish any of the kingdoms he’s already conquered.”

“You want me to marry him,” she plainly stated. “That’s the only way to accomplish all of those things.”

“So you would have her surrender not just the lands Snow has already conquered, but the whole of the Seven Kingdoms?” Jorah said, glaring at the master of whisperers. “If she marries him then he’ll sit the Iron Throne as king, while the last Targaryen is reduced to a pretty trophy.”

“I am no man’s trophy,” she said fiercely, and every person in the room could feel the blood of the dragon coming out. “I will relinquish the Iron Throne to no one.”

“No one in this room would dream of asking you to,” Tyrion said quickly. “But Varys might be on to something. Every queen needs a king, and vice versa. If both of you have the power and the desire to rule Westeros, why not do it together? Mayhaps Jon Snow would see the wisdom in ruling side by side with the Mother of Dragons.” His eyes, and everyone else’s, turned to Daenerys.

Ever since the loss of Drogo, her sun and stars, she had answered to no one. She would not do so now. Under no circumstances would she be a mere figurehead while her husband ruled in truth. Even ruling side by side didn’t sound all that appealing to her, but might it be the best course of action? This Jon Snow posed the most significant threat to her ascension to the throne. If it came to battle between him with his army and her with her dragons, Dothraki and Unsullied, the cost would be high. Deaths would be severe on both sides, the realm would burn, and the smallfolk would suffer. If she wanted to earn the love of her people, did she owe it to them to seek an equal partnership with this bastard-born conqueror from the north? 

“I will consider it,” she said. “Invite him here. I will meet with him and judge his character for myself.”

\--

Missandei of Naath owed much to Daenerys Targaryen. The queen had taken her from a life of slavery in Astapor and given her freedom, and Missandei had tried to repay that act ever since by serving the Mother of Dragons however she could, whether as interpreter, advisor, handmaiden or friend. She’d been by her queen’s side as she welcomed Jon Snow to Dragonstone, and she’d watched them both very closely.

The mutual attraction was instant and obvious. She’d seen the way Daenerys’ eyes took in the handsome black-haired man, and Missandei could understand her queen’s interest. There was something about this man, something rugged and commanding and powerful. She looked at him and had no trouble whatsoever picturing this man rising up from humble beginnings to conquer over half of Westeros.

Jon Snow was no less drawn to Daenerys, but that was to be expected. Missandei knew of few men who wouldn’t desire her queen even if she wasn’t the Mother of Dragons. It was Missandei’s opinion that Daenerys was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, and she knew she was not alone in believing that. With her beauty, her strength, her kindness, her claim to the throne and her dragons, there could be no more desirable woman in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

The other advisors from both sides were all beyond pleased at how well the meeting between these two powerful rulers went. Even beyond the attraction, it seemed they were amenable to working together. At the minimum an alliance seemed very likely, but Missandei expected more. She’d watched those two closely from the moment Snow and his retinue arrived. Their eyes had rarely left one another all day. While Missandei had never imagined Daenerys willingly sharing power with another, she had a feeling her queen was now feeling far more receptive to the marriage suggested to her by Varys. It would not surprise her in the least if they were betrothed before Snow left Dragonstone.

Missandei would follow her queen anywhere, and if Daenerys decided a marriage to Jon Snow was the right thing to do, she would offer her support in whatever way she could. But she wanted to evaluate her queen’s potential husband for herself. She hadn’t had much opportunity to speak with him throughout the day because there were so many others on hand and so much to discuss, so she would aim to get him alone in the evening. She wanted to get to know him for herself, speak with him and listen to him and find out what kind of man he was, and what kind of king he would be.

Her other advisors had the good of the realm on their mind, but that wasn’t Missandei’s concern. Westeros wasn’t her home, she had no attachment to it, and she would never have come here if not for Daenerys. Her one and only concern was her queen, her emancipator, her friend. She wanted to get the measure of this Jon Snow, and judge for herself if he was worthy of Dany.

\--

“How’s the wine?”

“It’s good,” Missandei said, taking another swallow of the spiced honey wine. Normally she would have refused the drink to begin with, but this entire evening had her out of sorts. Jon Snow had readily accepted her request to speak with him alone after dinner, and told his chief advisor Davos Seaworth not to disturb him for the rest of the night unless there was a dire emergency. He’d been very forthcoming in answering whatever questions she had for him, and he’d shared plenty of information about himself and the events in his life that had made him the man he was. It seemed that the primary reason he’d become a conqueror was out of grief and a desire to avenge his family that had been slaughtered when they went south. That was a motivator that Missandei could well understand, and doubtless Dany could as well.

The more she talked with him, the greater she understood why her friend was so taken with him. She felt he was an inherently decent and honorable man that would do his best to treat his subjects fairly. He seemed to identify with and care about the wellbeing of the smallfolk, and he also freely admitted that he didn’t know everything and relied on the wisdom of his advisors to help guide him along the way. She felt like he’d be an ideal ruler, someone who would not abuse his position and would try to protect and look after his subjects, and who wouldn’t have a problem ruling side by side with a powerful queen. She wasn’t sure her friend could ask for a more suitable husband and king. In that sense, she was reassured.

But in another sense she was terrified. She was terrified because that wasn’t all there was to Jon Snow. There was also the power, the command, the domination. She couldn’t even explain what it was about him; he certainly hadn’t done or said anything remotely threatening to her. But it was there all the same. It was like it was something innate within him, something he either couldn’t help or didn’t bother to mask. She looked at this man and just felt his power, felt it deep in her bones. This was the man who had conquered the majority of Westeros, and Missandei could just imagine his enemies quaking in fear when he approached, sword in hand and white direwolf by his side. In short, he was everything Missandei felt a man should be, and he was making her feel things she’d never felt in her life. The desire she felt when he looked at her and smiled that confident smile, or when she snuck peeks at him when he wasn’t looking, was as confusing as it was frightening. Of all the men who could have truly aroused the former slave’s interest for the first time, why did it have to be the one man she could not allow herself to even consider, the man that would more than likely marry her queen and friend? 

“I’m glad,” Jon said. “I don’t really drink the stuff, but I’ve been told it’s good. We took that from Lannisport after Kevan Lannister surrendered to my army.” Missandei didn’t know who Kevan was, but she knew the Lannister surname well enough. He had to be related in some way to the woman currently sitting on the throne that Dany coveted. 

“I don’t normally drink at all,” she admitted. Jon sat back down across from her at the table in the room he’d been given, holding a cup of something that Missandei assumed was much stronger than the wine he’d given her.

“So why are you now?” he asked. He took a swig of his drink and looked at her, waiting for her answer.

“I don’t know,” she said, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. “It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“Aye.” He tipped his cup in her direction, and then took a big gulp. “Business is over for the day, so why shouldn’t we enjoy ourselves?”

“Right, yes,” she said, holding her cup near her lips in hopes it would conceal whatever embarrassment was visible on her face.

“So tell me about yourself, Missandei.”

“W-what? Me? Why would you want to know about me?” she asked, startled.

“Why not?” he said, putting his ale down on the table. “I’ve told you all about myself. Now I’d like to know about you.”

“I’m not that interesting,” she protested. 

“I disagree. I find you very interesting.” He smiled at her, and then his eyes did a purposeful sweep down her body. She shivered and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the appreciative look in his eyes. “Who are you, Missandei? Where did you come from? How did you become someone Daenerys Stormborn trusts as readily as she obviously must, since she allowed you to attend every meeting today?”

So Missandei told him everything. She told him about her beginnings in Naath, about being enslaved and forced to serve as an interpreter for Kraznys mo Nakloz. She told him of the day Daenerys arrived in Astapor and bargained for Missandei, but gave her freedom instead of slavery. Jon listened attentively to it all, only interrupting to ask the occasional question, but otherwise listening to her story all the way up until their arrival on Dragonstone. Obviously she omitted personal details about Dany or anything she felt her queen wouldn’t want him to know, but she held nothing back with regards to herself or her loyalty to her friend.

“Thank you for sharing, Missandei,” he said, once again giving her that smile that set her heart racing. “That clears up a lot. Including, I think, why you sought me out tonight.”

“It does?”

“Yes, it does,” he nodded. “After what she did for you, you’re fiercely loyal to her, as you should be. You want what’s best for her.”

“Yes, of course I do,” she agreed. “I would do anything for her.” 

“Exactly. And that includes getting to know me, right? You came here to size me up, to figure out what kind of man I am and decide for yourself whether or not I’m fit to marry your queen. Isn’t that right?”

Missandei was struck speechless. She’d thought she hadn’t been too obvious in her questioning, but now felt foolish. Of course he’d seen right through her! She was just lucky he’d rightly concluded that she came here on her own, instead of assuming Dany sent her here with ulterior motives.

“I’m sorry,” she said, hanging her head and staring down at her lap. “I meant no offense, I just—“

She jumped when she felt his touch on her hand. She looked up and saw his strong arm stretched out across the table, his calloused hand resting atop her daintier, smaller one on top of the table. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he said, smiling at her again. “I’m not angry with you. You were only looking out for your friend. How could I be angry about that?” She felt herself relax minutely, though she got nervous all over again when she realized his hand was still on hers. “I do have to ask though: did I pass?”

“What?” she blinked, still looking at their hands.

“Did I pass?” he said again. “Do you feel I’m worthy of Daenerys?” 

“Oh!” she said, finally looking up at his face again. “Yes. Yes, you’re worthy. You’re very worthy.”

“Really?” He smirked at her, and his hand began to rub hers. “How can you be sure? Don’t you think you should test me a little more thoroughly?”

Missandei had never been seduced before. If a man wanted to take her when she was a slave, he simply took her without care for what she wanted or desired. Still, there was no mistaking the intention of Jon’s words or the lust in his eyes. She had to close her eyes, not wanting to look at his face, not with the way it was making her feel or the things it was making her want to do. She so badly wanted to succumb, to give in to lust and willingly lay with a man for the first time ever. But she couldn’t do that, not with who he was.

“We can’t,” she said, doing her best to ignore the heat spreading through her body. “I can’t do that to her.”

“Daenerys and I aren’t betrothed,” he reminded her, still stroking the back of her hand. “We aren’t together. We aren’t even allies yet, not officially.”

“Still…”

“I thought you wanted to find out if I was good enough for Daenerys,” he said, to which she could only offer a confused nod. “Then shouldn’t you evaluate me in every way you possibly can? What if we marry, and then on our wedding night she discovers I’m unable to please her in our martial bed? You can find out for yourself whether or not I’m up to the challenge. Don’t you think you owe that to her?” It was inherently flawed logic, and Missandei knew it. 

“Yes,” she said softly. “Maybe I do.” Of course it was nonsense, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her. Her hormones weren’t allowing her to think rationally, and she was going to jump at any excuse to give in, no matter how flimsy said excuse was.

“That’s right, you do,” Jon said. His hand left hers at last, but that was only so he could get up from the table, walk over to her and hold out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. The moment she was standing, his lips were on hers before she could even blink. His kiss stole her breath away. There was nothing gentle or romantic about the way he was kissing her. His lips moved aggressively against hers, and when her mouth opened his tongue quickly slipped in. She tried to duel him with her tongue, but her movements were unsure and clumsy while his were forceful and confident. This was not a kiss between lovers. He was dominating her, showing her his strength and showing her who was in charge of what was happening. 

Missandei was surprisingly fine with this. She was used to being passive when a man wanted to bed her, but this was completely different. Back when she was a slave it had been something she had to do. She accepted it as a reality of her life, but it was never something she asked for or enjoyed. She would never be in that position again though. She was a free woman thanks to Daenerys, free to reject any unwanted advances from men, free to offer her body only to those she desired. And she desired Jon Snow fiercely. She willingly surrendered herself to this, to him, not only content to let him do whatever he wanted, but excited by the prospect. 

Now that she’d submit to him, Jon wasted no time in getting her how he wanted her. He roughly tore her simple blue dress clean off of her body and tossed the scraps of fabric on the floor. He took her bare breasts in his hands and gave them an experimental squeeze.

“You’ve got nice tits,” he said. “Has your queen ever played with them?”

“No,” she said uncomfortably. “We’ve never done anything sexual together.” She didn’t really want to think about Dany right now.

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing. If we get betrothed, maybe I could see about having you join us sometimes. Would you like that?” Missandei’s breath caught in her throat at that thought. She’d never really been interested in Dany sexually, but she suddenly had an image in her brain of kissing her and playing with her breasts while the king fucked his queen. 

“As you like,” she said softly. He chuckled and moved his hands from her breasts around to her back. They trailed down her back and spine, settling on her ass. He gave both cheeks a possessive squeeze while kissing her once again. She leaned into the kiss, participating as best she could but otherwise just letting him plunder her mouth with his tongue and squeeze her butt with his hands.

“That’s enough of that,” he said, pulling his lips away and removing his hands from her ass. Missandei disagreed; she’d have been quite happy to let him keep kissing her indefinitely. But she stayed silent, waiting to see what he had in mind.

“Down on your knees,” he said, and it definitely wasn’t a request. She fell to her knees and immediately reached out to begin undoing his breeches while he took care of his doublet. “Ah, I see I don’t need to tell you what to do from here.” His hand came down to rest on the top of her head, and he gave her a gentle little pat. “That’s a good girl.” 

The praise only spiked Missandei’s arousal and heightened her desire to please him. She couldn’t get his breeches and smallclothes off quickly enough for her liking, but once they were off her attention was swiftly drawn to what had been waiting for her. 

“Do you think your queen will be pleased?” he asked. They locked eyes, and she saw him smirking down at her. He knew the answer to that question. How could he not? He just wanted to hear her say it.

“She’ll be overjoyed.” This wasn’t the first cock Missandei had ever seen, but it might as well have been. Nothing else she’d seen could even come close to this. Jon was both longer and thicker than any penis she had seen, much less taken inside of her, and by a generous amount in both categories. Perhaps his size should have intimidated her, but she felt only excitement when she eyed that impressive cock. This wasn’t the cock of any ordinary man. It was the cock of a king, the cock of a conqueror, and Missandei wanted to pay it rightful homage.

She held his shaft in her hands and began to worship it with her mouth. She started up high, planting kisses on the tip, and then worked her way lower and lower, kissing and licking every inch of his cock until she made it all the way to his balls. Those didn’t go neglected either; she held his cock out of the way so she could lick at his sac. She sucked on one nut for a few seconds, then switched over and did the same to the other. Missandei was applying some of the lessons she’d learned about how to please a man with her mouth, except this time she was eager to do so. 

A cock slap across the cheek startled Missandei and caused her to pull away from his nuts and look up at him in confusion.

“Have I done something to displease you, Your Grace?” she asked. He shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” he said, giving her head another pat. “Everything you’re doing is wonderful, lovely little Missandei. It’s just that between the business I had to take care of out west and then the trip here to Dragonstone, it’s been far too long since I got my cock sucked. And it’s been longer still since I had a woman as lovely as you on her knees in front of me. So as good as that felt, I’m feeling rather impatient for something more.” 

“I understand,” she said. “I will do my best to make your wait worth--_GAKH GAKH_”

As it turned out, Jon wasn’t kidding about being impatient for more. Rather than wait for her to begin sucking him off on her own, he simply grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved his cock into her open mouth while she was trying to talk. Missandei wondered if he’d done that because she was taking too long, or if he would have take control of this blowjob even if she’d started sucking him right away. Not that it really mattered either way. His large dick was invading her mouth whether she liked it or not, and all she could do was go along with it. Thankfully, she liked it a great deal. It felt only right that he fuck her face if that’s what he wanted. He was her king, or would be soon enough at least, and she would happily serve him however he wanted.

Jon’s hands took hold of her black hair, using the untamed curls to pull her head into his thrusts and shove his cock deeper into her mouth and down her throat. Missandei couldn’t help but gag around his invading prick. She was out of practice, and none of the cocks she’d had in her mouth previously were even comparable to her king’s length or thickness. But she didn’t fight it, didn’t reach up to pull his hands away from her hair or push on his legs to try and signal him to ease up or give her time to settle in. The only thing she did, the only thing she wanted to do, was remain on her knees and let him fuck her face as hard as he wanted to. That’s exactly what he did. He kept a firm, almost painful grip on her hair and thrust his hips forward over and over again, forcing his cock down her throat and leaving her no choice but to do her best to try and breathe through her nose. Her dark brown eyes teared up and saliva and drool ran down her chin as he continued to harshly fuck her face and ram his cock down her throat without mercy, without even the slightest delay to give her time to recover. His balls smacked against her chin every time he pulled her into one of his thrusts.

“You look damn sexy right now,” he growled, continuing to tug her hair so he could put even more force into the facefucking he was giving her, which would have been quite rough enough even if he’d kept his hands to himself. “Drooling all over yourself while I make you gag around my cock.”

“Gakh, gakh,” was all that came out of her mouth, as he reinforced his point by pulling her even deeper down on his cock, far enough that her lips were at his base. Given how long he was, that was quite an achievement. He used his two steady fistfuls of her hair to hold her down just like that for an extended period of time. 

“I swear, there is no greater sound in all the Seven Kingdoms than a gorgeous woman like you choking on my cock,” he said, smiling down into her teary face. “It’s been far too long since I’ve heard it. You have my thanks.” He showed his gratitude by continuing to hold her head down on his cock, long past the point that even most whores would have started pushing against his legs and demanding to be let go. But she didn’t want to be let go. If he enjoyed fucking her face like this, if he enjoyed listening to her struggle to breathe around his cock, she wanted to give that to him.

While Missandei was happy to let this rugged, handsome conqueror use her body however he wished, simple survival instincts were starting to kick in. Her body was telling her mind that this wasn’t right, that the large object invading her throat did not belong. Tears flowed freely down her face now, and her throat spasmed around his cock. Just when she was starting to panic, he pulled her back by the hair, going far enough that his cock was out of her mouth entirely. He let go of her hair, and she immediately turned her head and coughed uncontrollably. 

“You’ve done well so far,” he said, giving the top of her head another affectionate pat. “I can’t remember the last time a girl managed to last that long.”

“Anything to please you, Your Grace,” she said, though it took her awhile to get it all out since she was still gasping for air.

“Oh, you’re pleasing me, sweet Missandei. Don’t worry about that, sweet girl.” She flinched as he smacked her left cheek with his cock, and then did the same to the right. “In fact, you’ve pleased me so much that I won’t even make you swallow my seed.”

“You won’t?” she asked, looking up at him and folding her hands in her lap.

“No. Normally I’d pull your head back on my cock and keep fucking your face until I came, and then I’d fuck you a few minutes later once I’d recovered. But you’ve done so well that I’m willing to skip the first part and just fuck you now, if that’s what you want.”

Any other time, with any other man, that’s exactly what Missandei would have wanted. She hated swallowing cum, and any chance to avoid having to do so was very welcome. But Jon was filling her with a lust she’d never felt in her life, and making her want things she’d never imagined doing willingly before. While she was beyond excited to feel his cock enter her cunt and fuck her for real, there would be plenty of time for that later. If he was giving her the option, there was only one possible answer the woman from Naath could give.

Since his hands were no longer in her hair and she was free to move her body however she wanted, she was able to wrap her hand around his thick shaft, hold it in place and suck the head between her lips. 

“Well I guess that answers that question,” he said, laughing. “Have it your way then.” His hands once again returned to her hair, but to her surprise they simply rested there. He didn’t grab her by her curls to pull her head forward, nor did he start pumping his hips again. “I’ll let you do the work though. If you want it, come and take it for yourself.”

Considering that to be a challenge, she got to work straight away. Missandei didn’t spend any time teasing him or taking it slow. She remembered his earlier impatience, and the truth was she was now equally impatient. She wanted his cum in her mouth, she wanted to worship this man by swallowing his seed, and she wanted to do it as soon as possible. As such, she got straight into bobbing her head on his cock. She had been trained on how to deepthroat a cock, and she put those lessons to use here. It wasn’t nearly as easy on a cock this big, but she did everything she could to show Jon that she was capable of pleasing him. 

“Very good,” he said, running his hands through her dark hair but not grabbing or yanking on it. She looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his handsome face. “Keep that up and you’ll be getting your treat soon enough.”

That was all the motivation Missandei needed. She sped up her bobbing, moving her head back and forth on his cock with enough force that she imagined her neck might be sore in the morning. Her jaw would probably ache too, come to think of it, but she wasn’t going to let any of that deter her now. Tomorrow’s concerns could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was all about pleasing her strong king, come what may. In the name of doing so, she reached underneath and played with his balls while continuing to practically fuck her own face on his cock.

“Excellent, Missandei,” he said. His eyes opened now, and looked down into hers. “I had high hopes for you, but still you’ve surpassed them. I doubt the most expensive brothel in King’s Landing has a girl who can suck a cock like you.”

Most women would probably find a comment like that demeaning. Usually Missandei would even be counted among those women, but not now, not here, not from this man. Jon Snow praising her skills filled her with pride. If she was capable, she would have smiled broadly at the compliment. Obviously she couldn’t do that with a mouth full of cock, so she would just have to let him know how happy she was by giving him the best blowjob she possibly could. She sucked and licked and kissed and rubbed, and Jon just left her to it. He had already proven how easily he could dominate her and bend her to his will, but she was doing such a good job of pleasing him that he was willing to let her handle this on her own. She resolved not to let him down, to give him an orgasm he would not soon forget.

“Yes, that’s it,” he sighed. His hands did now get a little tighter on her hair, but not to the point where he was trying to dictate the movement of her head. It was simply a reaction to the pleasure she was giving him, a sign she was doing a good job. “Here it comes. You’ve earned it, but can you handle it? Can you swallow it all down like a good little slut?”

She maintained eye contact from her knees, knowing from experience that doing so was often arousing for the man, but this was as much for herself as it was for him. She wanted to see the look on his face when he came, wanted to see him come undone and know that it was her that had made it all happen.

Eye contact was destined to be broken, because he threw his head back and groaned loudly as he began to cum. That was still enough of a reaction to satisfy Missandei though. It was enough to let her know that she had done her job well, that she had done her duty and pleased her future king. And now that she’d done her duty, it was time for her to receive her reward.

Missandei was no stranger to swallowing a man’s seed, but Jon made her work for it like she never had before. His semen filled her mouth as quickly as she could swallow it, and he showed no signs of stopping. She had to gulp it down as fast as her throat could manage, and the longer he kept going, the more she feared that she would be unable to swallow it all. That thought distressed her, but fortunately she was just barely able to keep pace. By the time the steady flow of seed ended and he pulled his cock out of her mouth, she had managed to swallow it all without wasting a single drop.

“You took it all,” Jon said, nodding and grinning at her. “What a good slut you are, Missandei.” He crouched down so his face was closer to hers. “I’m proud of you, and I’m sure your queen would be too.” He patted her cheek fondly, and she leaned into the touch. She would happily comply with whatever he desired from her sexually, no matter how rough or demeaning, but she was also going to soak in this sign of affection.

It had been as close as they’d come to a romantic moment, but it was over before it had even begun. The moment Jon picked her up in his arms, carried her over to the bed and let her drop, the “romance” was over and the fucking was about to begin. Missandei welcomed it all, ready to serve her king in whatever role he wished, whether as his lover or as his whore.

Jon had dropped her on her belly, and soon after climbing onto the bed behind her he got on top of her and began to hump against her, dragging his cock across her asscrack. Missandei’s eyes widened, wondering if he was planning on trying to fit his cock inside of her ass.

“I’m just rubbing against your lovely ass until I’m hard again,” he explained while continuing to rut against her. “Trust me, it won’t take long. Not with a body like yours.” Jon kept humping against her, and true to his word, it wasn’t long at all until she could feel his cock hardening against the cheeks of her butt. Once he was fully erect once more, he adjusted his positioning and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. He didn’t slide in though. Instead he ran it up and down her lips, teasing her with the sensation but not actually giving her the promised penetration. Missandei whined against the bed covering in frustration.

“You sound desperate,” he said smugly. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, and enjoying every second of it. He kept rubbing against her even as she sobbed pitifully. “How desperate are you, I wonder? Desperate enough to beg?”

“Please!” she cried.

“Oh, c’mon, Missandei,” he said, chuckling. “You can do better than that. Let me hear you beg. Let me know how much you want this.”

“PLEASE!” she shouted. “Please, Jon! Please, Your Grace, please fuck me! I need it! I need you to fuck me!”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” he said. “Since you begged for it like the needy whore you are…” The frustrating rubbing stopped, and the head of his cock penetrated her at last.

“UH!” she grunted the moment she felt his tip press into her. It had been quite some time since she’d had a cock inside of her, so even that initial penetration got her attention. But it wasn’t just the head she had to deal with, not for long. He kept right on going, forcing more of his cock inside of her by the second. Her cunt had never taken anything this big, and the deeper he pushed inside, the further she was pushed into unfamiliar territory. Luckily, she was so aroused that she was wetter than she could ever remember being. Her body knew what was coming, knew it, welcomed it and made sure she was as equipped to handle it as she could be. The natural lubrication she was providing allowed Jon to slide his big cock into her with surprising ease, especially considering how long it had been since she’d had sex.

The King in the North took full advantage of that. He hammered down into her with authority, his hips bouncing off of her ass as he did his best to fuck her straight into the bed. His best was pretty damn effective too, because the bed creaked and groaned from the stress he was putting it under. Missandei did a little groaning of her own, but hers was not out of any sort of protest. It would be just fine with her if he fucked her hard enough to break the bed entirely.

Without warning Jon pulled his cock out of her, though he gave her right ass cheek one sharp spank that made her gasp in surprise.

“Up on your hands and knees, Missandei,” he ordered. “I want to get my hands on those tits while I fuck you.” She scrambled to get into the position he wanted, pushing up onto her knees and putting her hands down flat on the bed. “That’s a nice obedient whore,” he said, running his hand across her left ass cheek and then giving it a spank.

Jon slid back into her, making her cry out as he filled her cunt all over again. He got straight back to fucking her, his pale hips once again smacking against her darker ass. This time, as promised, he reached underneath her body and grabbed onto her breasts, holding and squeezing them as they bounced and shook in time with his rough thrusts into her body.

“Yeah, that’s much better,” he said, palming her breasts and giving her nipples a firm pinch. “Your tits are just as nice as the rest of you. This body was made for fucking, wasn’t it?”

“Only for you!” she cried, not caring how subservient it sounded even to her own ears. She didn’t see the harm in submitting wholly and completely, not to this man. Jon Snow had claimed over half of Westeros. He was meant to be in command, to be dominant. He was meant to be a king, and he was meant to rule over her. “It’s yours to fuck!”

“Be careful what you say,” he said, speeding up the snap of his hips against her, making her body rock forward every time he hit home. “I just might hold you to it. Maybe after I’m king, I’ll have you become a bedwarmer for myself and for Daenerys. Your one and only job would be to come to us any time we had need of you. You’d just be a whore, a concubine who lived to get fucked by her king and lick her queen’s cunt. Would you like that, Missandei?”

“YES!” she shouted. The rational part of her mind knew that Dany trusted her as she trusted perhaps no one else in the world, that she would always have need of her friendship and her counsel. But that rational part was nowhere to be found at the moment. Right now she was ruled by her lust, and right now she could think of no better fate in life than to spend the rest of her days doing nothing but tending to every whim, every sexual desire her king and queen had, and make sure they never went to sleep unfulfilled.

Whether she ever truly became a royal mistress or not, Jon was certainly treating her like one at the moment. He fucked her hard from behind, fucked her in a way she’d never even imagined. Sex had always been a chore in her mind, something done out of necessity rather than genuine pleasure. But here Jon Snow was, pounding in and out of her with his giant cock, feeling more and more like a perfect fit for her tight cunt with every thrust. Maybe her body truly had been made to be fucked by him. Maybe everything she’d ever experienced in her life had all been leading up to this moment, to being seduced, fucked and claimed by the man who would inevitably be king of all of Westeros very soon.

He showed his power with every stroke, every push into and out of her cunt, and it drove her wild. Her pleasure continued to build and build, and she felt something powerful and undeniable welling up from within. She screamed as his cock drove her to a climax the likes of which she’d never experienced. 

“That’s right, cum for me, Missandei,” Jon said with a groan. “Let me hear it. Let the entire castle hear how hard your king is fucking you.” On command, she screamed even louder. She didn’t know if her screams would carry beyond these thick walls, but it didn’t matter to her. She wasn’t going to hide this, from Dany or anyone else. Let them hear her.

Missandei’s body relaxed slightly as her orgasm trailed off, but Jon wasn’t done just yet. He continued to hammer away into her cunt, not slowing down in the slightest just because she’d gotten off. She not only willingly continued to take it all, but began to push her hips back to meet his with every thrust. After everything he’d done to her tonight, after all the newfound pleasure she’d experienced at his hands, she felt it was the least she could do to try and return the favor. She wanted him to remember this night as fondly as she knew she would. Between their combined efforts, it was a few more minutes before Jon revealed he was nearing his own end. 

“I’d like to spill my seed inside of you,” he said. She held her breath, knowing she should object to that but already anticipating how incredible it would feel. “But I won’t,” he continued, to her disappointment. “The last thing I need to do is put a royal bastard in the belly of one of Queen Daenerys’ chief advisors. Something tells me that might complicate our negotiations.”

Missandei saw the common sense in that, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. She might very well be relieved at his discretion in the morning, after her lust had worn off and she was able to think rationally again, but right now the thought of carrying Jon’s baby filled her with an unexpected warmth.

Regardless, it wasn’t going to be happening, not this night at least. Jon kept slamming into her for another minute, perhaps two, and then he pulled his cock out of her cunt. She felt him slap his erection down onto her asscheeks a few times, and then he was spraying his seed on her butt. He started aiming higher towards the end of his orgasm, getting plenty of semen across the small of her back as well.

“You look lovely like that,” he said a few moments later. “Your skin looks good covered with my seed. Maybe next time I’ll do the same to your pretty face.” Missandei was too busy trying to catch her breath to say anything, but she was pretty sure her groan made it obvious how she felt about that idea. “Or maybe I’ll do it to you and the Mother of Dragons at the same time.” She groaned even louder at that, making him laugh.

“So,” he began a few minutes later, after they’d had time to wipe themselves off. “Did I pass?”

“What?” she said, cocking her head at him, unsure what he was talking about.

“You came here tonight to evaluate me, remember?” he said, grinning at her. “You wanted to decide for yourself if I was good enough to marry Dany, to become king and rule side by side with her.”

“Oh. Right.” She’d temporarily forgotten about that, to her embarrassment. By the way he was smirking at her, she knew he saw right through her.

“So what’s your judgment?” he said. “Am I worthy? Will you recommend this match to your queen?”

It was a silly question, one that he of course knew the answer to, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth all the same.

“You passed,” she said, nodding at him. He chuckled and draped one arm across her bare shoulders.

“I’m glad to hear that.” His arm drifted lower, and his hand landed on her breast, making her bite her bottom lip.

“I just hope you’ll still have time for me once you and the queen are betrothed,” she said. “She is the most beautiful woman in the world, after all.”

“Aye, she’s gorgeous,” Jon readily agreed, giving her breast a gentle squeeze. “So are you. And I’m betting you’ll both look even more gorgeous side by side, covered with my seed.”

Yes, Missandei could strongly recommend a marriage to Jon Snow. He would be an ideal partner for her friend in more ways than she’d even expected. She would gladly advise her queen to pursue this match.

She would also advise her not to wait until after they were wed to sample his talents for herself. And she might also try and persuade Dany to let her join them.


	2. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany decides to find out if Jon is really as good as Missandei claims, and also prove to both her friend and potential future husband that she's not so easy to dominate.

“I’ve been told you had a very interesting night with Missandei.” Jon looked up at Daenerys and gave her a little grin.

“She told you about that, did she?” he asked, not sounding concerned at all. It was interesting that he didn’t look embarrassed about being called out or fearful of her reaction. Most men would have been panicking if confronted by the Mother of Dragons, who they were nearly betrothed to at this point, about sleeping with one of her closest confidants. But not Jon Snow; he just smiled and made no attempt to deny it or apologize for his actions. That intrigued her, and made her even more interested in this dark-haired conqueror from the North who currently dominated her thoughts and fantasies.

“Yes, she told me a great deal,” she said neutrally, not wanting to reveal what she was feeling or thinking just yet. “She told me that you fucked her face, made her swallow your seed, pulled her hair and ravaged her.”

“All of that, huh?” he said, nodding at her. “Anything else?” Oh yes; there was more, much more. 

“She also mentioned that you compared her to a whore in a brothel, talked about having us both at the same time, and even said you’d like to turn my trusted advisor into a royal bedwarmer after we were married.” Most men would be literally shaking with fear by now, falling to their knees and pleading for her forgiveness, but not Jon. He didn’t even flinch as she rattled off some of the more lurid details Missandei had shared with her in vivid, explicit detail, and when she was done he just smiled wider.

“She wouldn’t be just my bedwarmer, of course,” he said flippantly. “I wouldn’t take your friend away from you. She’d be your bedwarmer too. She seemed excited by the idea.”

“You are a very bold man, Jon Snow,” she said. Outwardly she maintained her cool demeanor, but internally she was quite pleased. Part of the reason she was so attracted to Jon was he treated her like an equal. She was so used to people paying her homage and treating her with a healthy dose of cautious respect, if not outright fear. From the moment he’d set foot on Dragonstone, Jon had been different. And the more they talked, the more he behaved as if she wasn’t above him, as if they were on equal footing. It was an understandable attitude for him to have; after all, he had risen from his bastard status to become Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, and then after he left the Watch he helped the people of the North reclaim Winterfell, after which they’d named him King in the North. Even that had just been the beginning, because by the time she and her army made it to Dragonstone he had amassed the strongest force in all of Westeros. He was a conqueror, just like she was. Why shouldn’t he view himself as being on her level, rather than below her?

“I am,” he agreed. “And I think you like that about me, Your Grace.” She pursed her lips, but mainly did so to hide the smile that threatened to give the game up. He wasn’t wrong.

She hadn’t been angered when Missandei told her what she and Jon had done. It was quite the opposite actually. Hearing her friend describe every last detail of their sexual encounter, all while smiling blissfully, had filled Daenerys with a raw desire she wasn’t sure she’d ever felt in her life. It had been far too long since a man had been able to captivate her so. Not since Drogo, her sun and stars, but he had married her when she was nothing, powerless, just a bargaining tool her brother had sold to him in the hopes that he and his Dothraki horde would bring him the Iron Throne. Drogo had shown her more kindness and given her more freedom than he’d needed to or most men would have in his position, but there was never any question about who truly held the power in that relationship.

She’d despaired about ever finding any sort of balance again. Daario hadn’t been as awed by her power as most men, which was probably a good deal of what drew her to him to begin with, but she’d never viewed him as her equal. She had thought she would never find a man who could stand beside her proudly once she took King’s Landing, that any king or consort she chose would be a submissive supporter of her while she ruled the Seven Kingdoms. But Jon had given her hope, and hearing Missandei talk about him dominating her had her hoping that he might not be intimidated by her in the bedroom either. She would never be a submissive like Missandei, of course; he wasn’t going to dominate Dany like he’d done with her friend. But perhaps he could keep up with her, at the very least.

“Perhaps I do,” she said, letting a small smile show at last. She was pleased that he hadn’t backed down or shown any fear when she brought up his dalliance with Missandei. Such a thing had the potential to wreck their ongoing negotiations for an alliance as well as a betrothal. If she’d truly been offended and outraged that he’d fucked her best friend, it could have destroyed their alliance before it had even really begun. He was smart enough to know that, yet he’d not only done the deed and made no attempt to deny it, he had been confident that it would turn her on. And he’d been right.

“So I trust this won’t complicate our pending betrothal?” he asked lightly, knowing she wasn’t about to stop this now. But she wasn’t finished playing with him just yet.

“I’m not so sure,” she said, pretending to think it over. “I think this might complicate things, actually. Knowing what I know now, I think I may need to ask for something more in return from you.”

“Is that so?” he said. He wasn’t smiling now, not exactly, but he didn’t look worried either. “Shall I go fetch Davos then, and you can go bring Tyrion in?”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” she said, waving her hand. “I don’t need anything in writing. This would be more informal. A personal request, from me to you.”

“State your terms, Your Grace.”

“Missandei’s story was so descriptive, so detailed and glowing,” she explained. “She set very high expectations for you and your…talents. And I don’t want to go into my wedding night full of anticipation, only to discover that you can’t live up to it.”

“And how shall I ease your worries, Your Grace?” he said lowly, looking and sounding like he wanted to rip off her dress, bend her over and fuck her right there on the painted table.

“You need to prove you really are the man she claimed you to be,” she said. “I want you to show me that you can keep up with me, that you are truly my equal in all areas, including in the bedroom.”

“I live to serve, Your Grace,” Jon said, stepping forward, no close enough that she would barely even need to extend her hand in order to touch him. “I shall be happy to prove myself to you, whenever and wherever you desire. Even right now, if you like.”

“Not now,” she said, shaking her head. Appealing as the thought was, she was due to meet with Tyrion and Varys within the hour. Besides, she had a little surprise in store for him. He smirked and leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but pulled back at the last second and then retreated several steps.

“When, then?” he asked. 

“Tonight,” she said immediately. “Meet me in my chambers. And don’t spend too much energy today. You’re going to need it all.”

\--

Daenerys smiled at the way Jon stopped short upon opening the door to her bedchamber. She’d surprised him. Good.

“I didn’t know we’d be having company,” he said, staring at Missandei while he slowly closed the door behind him. The 

“Will that be a problem?” Dany asked from her bed, arching one eyebrow. “I didn’t think you’d mind. It’s not like she hasn’t seen all of you already.”

“Believe me, I don’t mind,” he said, recovering from his initial surprise and regaining his usual confidence. “The more the merrier, I say. And I did tell her I’d like to do this very thing.”

“She won’t actually be participating, I’m afraid,” the queen told him. “She’s just here to watch.”

“I see. I won’t say I’m not disappointed,” he said. “I don’t see why you think she needs to be here though, if she isn’t going to join in. She seemed to have a pretty good idea of how things work,” he said while he bent down to remove his boots.

“I want her here so she, and you, will be reminded of last night.” She looked back and forth between Jon, who was beginning to undo his black doublet, and Missandei, who stood in the center of the room with her hands clasped and her head bowed. “I want both of you to think about what you did last night, how it went, and then compare it to what we’re about to do.”

“Is that so? Are you afraid you might be found lacking?” the King in the North said with a smirk, now having taken off his doublet.

“No man has ever found me lacking,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Or woman, for that matter,” she added, thinking of her old handmaiden.

“Now that’s a story I’d like to hear,” Jon said.

“Some other time, perhaps. But as for right now, I want you and Missandei both to see what sex with a queen looks like.”

“Is it different?” he asked. “I figured it was still in and out, in and out, that kind of thing.”

“It’s more different than you might think, if what you did with Missandei is what you’re used to,” she returned. “You’re going to find that I’m not so quick to drop to my knees and do whatever you tell me to.”

“I’d be disappointed if you were,” he said. He’d bared his chest, and now he was working on his breeches. “You’re a queen. She’s the one who’ll be our bedwarmer.”

“Possibly,” she said, ignoring the little gasp from Missandei. “She’s my advisor, so that would be for me to decide. But right now you need to worry about yourself. Her praise isn’t good enough for me. I need to judge you for myself.”

“By all means, judge away,” he said. His hands went to pull his undone breeches down, but Daenerys spoke up before he could lower them.

“Stop,” she said. “I’ll do that.”

He obediently let his hands drop to his sides as she got up off of the bed and slowly walked towards him. She took her time, enjoying the way that he was passively waiting for her, and also appreciating the chance to admire his body. This was her first chance to see his bare chest, and she liked what she saw. He was a conqueror, a veteran and victor of fighting and war, and his body bore the results. She saw the muscles in his arms and chest and could easily imagine him riding into battle with his Valyrian steel sword in his hands and his direwolf Ghost at his side, striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. His body also bore the scars of battle, but that did not hurt her attraction towards him in the slightest. On the contrary, it only made her arousal grow. This was a fighter, a warrior, a victor, a conqueror. This was a man fit to be a king, her king, to rule by her side as an equal. He had seemingly everything she needed in a man. Now she just needed to see if Missandei had been telling the truth about the one part of him she hadn’t yet experienced for herself.

Daenerys eagerly slipped her hands into his waistband and tugged, eager to get a look at Jon’s cock. She was not disappointed with what she found. She’d expected Missandei’s praise of his size to be enthusiastic exaggeration, but her friend had not been mistaken. Daario had been of a decent size, and Drogo her sun and stars was even bigger. She’d had nothing whatsoever to complain about when it came to the endowments of her previous lovers, but Jon outstripped them both. It was now easy for her to understand why Missandei had been so willing to submit to him. She was looking forward to this even more now, but he was still going to find that she was no submissive little plaything.

“She didn’t exaggerate your size, at least,” she admitted out loud, acknowledging his impressive size without fawning over him. “But do you know how to use what the gods have given you? That remains to be seen.”

“You’ll see it,” he promised. “But first I want to see you. Fair’s fair, after all.”

“Then undress me,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“My pleasure.” She was no longer wearing the more formal attire of a queen. She’d come back to her bedchamber and changed into a simple white dress, so it took little effort for Jon to pull it up over her head and toss it on the floor. She wanted to reprimand him for showing so little care for the dress, but the hungry look on his face when he saw her breasts made her forget all about it very quickly.

He took her breasts in his hands, but she was relieved that he didn’t maul them and try to squeeze too roughly. He rubbed them, fondled them and got a good feel for them in his hands, but he didn’t go far enough to cause her any discomfort. That was a good start.

“The best I’ve ever seen,” he whispered. Daenerys could hear him fine, but Missandei was standing far enough away that it was unlikely she’d heard it. Dany wondered if he’d done that deliberately to spare her friend’s feelings, or if he’d whispered in an attempt to turn her on more. Either way, the effort was appreciated.

Jon leaned his head down and sucked on her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a gentle nibble. He lavished attention on her right breast for a minute or so and then switched sides to make sure the left didn’t get ignored. Dany had to stop herself from crying out, not wanting to give away how much she was enjoying this surprisingly deft foreplay. It didn’t help when she turned her head and saw Missandei rubbing her own breasts through her gown while she watched.

Dany and Missandei might have both been enjoying what he was doing, but that didn’t prevent Jon from pulling his head away from her chest. She might have groaned in disappointment if he hadn’t immediately reached out to remove her smallclothes. The attention on her breasts had been nice, but if he was ready to advance further she wasn’t about to complain.

“Now that’s a lovely cunt,” he said, staring intently between her thighs. Missandei groaned, so Dany could only assume he’d been loud enough for her to hear him this time. “A cunt deserving of a queen. I think I should bend the knee and pay homage to my queen’s lovely little cunt, don’t you?”

“What?” She had been expecting him to take her to bed and fuck her, and had already been preparing on how to make a stand and show him she wasn’t just going to let him fuck her however he pleased. But as he got down onto his knees in front of her, she felt confused, out of her depth and unsure what she should do. How could she know how to respond if she had no clue what he was doing? A quick glance over at Missandei showed that she looked as confused as Dany felt, so this probably wasn’t something she’d seen before either, whether with Jon or during the time between her capture by slavers and having her freedom restored by Daenerys.

Daenerys never expected what Jon did next. His head came forward, between her thighs, and his tongue snaked out to lick her slit. Her hands flew down to rest on top of his head, and she couldn’t contain her gasp at the completely unexpected action. What was this?! She’d never even heard of such a thing! Yet it clearly had not been a mistake or a brief tease. He stayed where he was and continued to lick her, his tongue running up and down and then eventually pressing inside of her. She bit her lip and held onto his hair, not sure what to do or what to think. Her previous lovers had not been from Westeros. Was this something Westerosi men commonly did for their ladies, or was Jon a rarity? She didn’t know and wasn’t about to ask, at least not right now. A question would require an answer, and he would have to stop licking her in order to provide that answer. There was precious little she was sure of at the moment, but the one thing she knew for certain was that she wanted Jon Snow’s tongue to stay right where it was and keep doing what it was doing.

She couldn’t help but grunt in despair when he stopped licking her and scooted back on his knees slightly, and then flushed in embarrassment and anger both when he laughed at her.

“Don’t worry, Your Grace,” he said lightly. “I haven’t had anywhere near enough of your royal cunt just yet. I just wanted to get some relief myself.”

He got up to his feet, walked away from her and climbed onto her bed. He stretched himself out, head on her pillow and feet pointing to the other edge of the bed. His cock stuck straight up in the air, hard and proud and impressive. 

“I don’t mind giving you pleasure, Daenerys,” he began. “In fact I quite enjoy it, but if we’re going to be equals I think it’s only fair that you do the same for me.” That seemed reasonable enough to her.

“I’ll go along with that, I suppose,” she said, slowly walking towards the bed and doing her best to hide the fact that she was in very unfamiliar territory.

“Excellent,” he said. “Then come over here and lower that pretty little cunt onto my face so I can finish what I started, and you can take care of my cock at the same time. Sounds like a fair trade, no?”

“I accept your terms,” she said, smirking down at him. She was glad he’d explained what he had in mind, because now she could behave as if she’d known what he was thinking all along.

“What a lovely view,” Jon said as she crawled onto the bed and positioned her hips above his face, her cunt hovering just above him. She slowly lowered her hips, pressing herself down onto his face just like he’d asked. His mouth promptly went back to work, licking and kissing and sucking her while his fingers also got into the act with some well-timed rubbing. For a moment Daenerys wanted to sit straight up, rock her hips across his face and lose herself in everything he was doing to her, everything he was making her feel for the very first time. But she refrained from doing that, however much she might like to. The entire point of moving to the bed was so she could take care of him just as he was taking care of her. This was as much about her showing him she could hold her own as it was him backing up the high praise Missandei had given, and in order to do that she needed to give as good as she got.

This wasn’t the first time she had sucked a cock, though before it had always been something fleeting, something she’d done only as long as it took to get her lover erect so he could fuck her. This was different though. Her aim here wasn’t to get Jon hard; he’d been hard before he ever got on the bed. Her job was to use her mouth to please him, to make him feel every bit as good as he was making her feel on the other end. And with how skillfully his mouth and fingers were handling her, that was going to be a tough task.

Daenerys Stormborn was not one to back down from a challenge, however. She dragged her tongue up and down his length several times, getting him nice and wet and building up his anticipation. Then she dropped a handful of kisses on his swollen cockhead and gave it a few swipes of her tongue. Her previous experiences had taught her how sensitive that part of a man was, and she exploited that knowledge here.

She’d done what she could to build his anticipation up, but if she wanted to keep up with him then it really was past time to take him into her mouth. She parted her lips and took him in slowly, both to draw it out for him and to let herself ease her way into this. It had been some time since she’d taken a man’s cock into her mouth for even the short amount of time she needed to get him hard, and none of those cocks had been as large as Jon’s. Unless she wanted to push herself too hard too fast and risk revealing her inexperience, thus giving him the advantage, she would need to proceed with caution.

She worked her mouth down the length of Jon’s cock slowly, taking care to never go further than she was ready for. But since she realized it would take her awhile to take him all the way down at the rate she was currently going, she grabbed his cock with her hand and stroked whatever wasn’t in her mouth. She was making most of this up as she went along but it felt like the right thing to do, especially with how good he was making her feel. She didn’t know where he’d learned how to do this, but she was convinced he’d had plenty of practice at it. The thought didn’t bother her. She had her own sexual history, just like he did, and what did she care if he’d gotten so good by burying his head between other women’s legs? She was the one receiving the benefits of all that practice, and that was all that mattered now. 

Jon had been working wonders on her from the beginning, but it only got better and better the longer it went on. He didn't slow down or tire at all, and he would introduce new techniques as time wore on. Two of his fingers went from rubbing her to slipping into her cunt and thrusting inside, and he began to lick and suck at her clit. She froze when he first made contact with that area. It was very sensitive, and she was afraid he would apply too much pressure and suddenly she wouldn't be enjoying herself anymore. Yet her fears were groundless, because he seemed to know how sensitive a woman's clit was and never did anything that crossed the boundary from pleasure to pain. Everything he did with his lips, tongue and fingers brought her nothing but joy, and immense amounts of it.

With how well the King in the North was pleasing her, Daenerys was going to have to step up her efforts if she didn't want to be found lacking in comparison. She bobbed her head on his cock with increasing force and speed, compensating for not being able to take him all the way down by putting as much effort as she could into the raising and lowering her head in his lap. The movements of her hands grew firmer and more active as well. She not only continued to jerk the bottom portion of his cock, but began to fondle and squeeze his balls as well. That was something Missandei had mentioned doing that made Jon groan, and she decided to borrow her friend's technique. She needed any trick available to her to keep up with Jon, who she could only conclude had had a far more active and adventurous sex life than herself.

Jon's fingers sped up inside of her cunt, and his tongue and lips worked even more intently at her clit. Dany had been doing her best to try and get him to cum first, but she was forced to concede that it wasn't going to happen. She held on as long as she could, but wound up giving up and giving in to what she was feeling. Her body trembled slightly as she came, squirting on her lover's face and into his mouth, her orgasmic cries muffled by the cock in her mouth.

A loud groan, distinctly feminine and not her own, caught Dany's attention. She looked up to see that Missandei's gown was bunched above her hips and one of her hands was hard at work between her legs. The two women locked eyes, and Missandei's hand and Dany's head both stilled as they looked at each other, neither sure what to do. Dany had asked Missandei to stay so she could show both Jon and her friend that she was a different sort of woman, that he wouldn't be able to dominate her in the bedroom so easily, king or no. It had never occurred to her that watching her and Jon together would get Missandei excited, never mind that it would get her so worked up that she would stick her hand under her gown and shamelessly play with herself while she watched them. She was caught off-guard, and she didn't know what to do about it.

One person was feeling rather neglected by this staring contest, and he wasn't happy about it. A sharp spank on Dany's ass caught her attention, and served as a forceful reminder that there was something she was supposed to be doing. Jon had fulfilled his end of their negotiation, and she still needed to do the same.

Daenerys resumed her task, and by way of apology she went even faster and deeper than before, truly fucking her own face on Jon's cock. Even when she found herself wanting to gag, she forced herself to keep going, keep licking, keep bobbing, keep sucking. Her hands played with his balls, working together with her mouth and throat to try and force an orgasm out of him. And throughout it all, she never took her eyes off of Missandei. The beautiful Summer Islander's hands had started moving again not long after her queen's head had done the same. She openly rubbed and fingered herself with one hand while the other held her gown out of the way, giving Dany easy view of everything. She'd never really thought of Missandei in any sort of sexual way until she'd recounted the story of her night with Jon, and specifically his comments about fucking both of them at the same time and turning her advisor into their bedwarmer. But she didn't think she'd ever be able to think of her in the same innocent way she once had, especially not after what she was witnessing right now. Watching Missandei masturbate while she sucked Jon off was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen, and it motivated her to give this blowjob her very best. This was no longer just about pleasing and keeping up with Jon, and proving a point to both him and Missandei. Now it was also about putting on a show for her advisor and friend.

Whether Jon understood her full motivations or not, he definitely appreciated the end result. His hands had gone to her hair, tugging none too gently on her braids as he tried to get himself as deep as possible. His hips were active as well, thrusting up from the bed and driving his cock deeper into her mouth and throat. Perhaps she should have objected to him presuming to take control of her blowjob like this, but she found herself not caring much at the moment. She'd have a chance to reassert herself after this stage of their lovemaking was finished, but right now she'd rather make him cum and blow his mind.

She didn't have to wait much longer to accomplish that goal. Jon's hands tightened in her hair and his hips jerked as she forced him beyond his breaking point. Dany nearly recoiled in surprise when the first shot of semen hit. Since she'd never sucked on a man beyond getting him ready for fucking, this was her first experience with having a cock finish in her mouth, and she hadn't really stopped to consider the specifics of that. But she forced herself to remain in place, not wanting to make a fool of herself or give him any cause to think her weak or unprepared. She held her mouth in place and willingly took her first taste of a man's essence. Surprisingly, it didn't taste all that bad. She had no problem swallowing the entirety of his load, which was no small feat given how much seed his balls had pumped into her mouth.

Missandei's fingers moved even more frantically as she watched her queen swallow the King in the North's load, and Daenerys watched the spectacle in fascination. She was still watching it with interest when Jon's body settled back down more securely on the bed. His cock left her mouth with a pop, and she decided that was as good a time as any to get off of his face.

She swung around and off of him, and felt a range of emotions course through her when she realized Jon's beard was slick with her wetness. 

"Missandei didn't mention you doing that for her," she observed.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't do that for just any woman."

"Are you implying she's unworthy?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Not in the least. She's lovely. She's just not my future queen."

"I doubt you do that solely with queens, unless you've been carrying on some secret tryst with Cersei. You're far too good at it." He smirked at her casual admission of his skill.

"I've done it to a few women," he admitted. "Only those who I consider my equal. As you can imagine, I haven't had much practice at it since I became a king."

"Then, as one equal to another, I propose we move on to the next stage. Unless you need some time to recover, that is." She hadn't meant it as an insult, but she didn't wholly mind if it came across that way. She had a feeling playful shows of power were going to become a regular fixture of their relationship, as they enjoyed the game of trying to dominate the only other person in Westeros who would dare think of themselves as an equal. Well, the only other person once Cersei's head was on a spike, at least.

"It won't be long now," Jon said, to her surprise. He pushed himself up into a seated position on the bed. "Not when I've got that to watch."

He inclined his head, and she returned her attention to Missandei. Her friend hadn’t stopped playing with herself just because the oral sex show had stopped, and her self-pleasure made for quite a show itself. Dany could feel herself growing aroused all over again, so she didn’t have any trouble believing that Jon would be ready soon despite having just filled her mouth with cum.

“He was right about you, wasn’t he, Missandei?” she said. “Standing there playing with yourself while you watch your queen and your future king? I never knew you were such a whore.”

“Khaleesi,” she moaned, continuing to shamelessly finger herself.

“He was right, wasn’t he? You’d like to be my royal bedwarmer, wouldn’t you? You want to spend all day in my bedchamber, getting fucked by your king and licking your queen, don’t you?” Missandei groaned and her fingers worked faster between her legs.

“And now it’s even faster, with you talking like that,” Jon said. Dany felt his hand on her shoulder and turned her head back in his direction. He wasn’t kidding; his erection was back in all its glory.

“C’mere.” He reached for her body, but she slapped his hands away. He frowned, confused by her apparent rejection, but she wasn’t changing her mind about having sex with him. She was more than willing and ready for more, but she didn’t want him to initiate it. This was her chance to make her play for more control.

“We just did things your way,” she said. “Now it’s my turn.”

Jon smiled and watched her, waiting to see what she would do. She thought about giving him a shove to the chest, but that had the potential to blow up in her face. She wasn't arrogant enough to think her physical strength was anywhere near Jon's. She couldn't physically overpower him or make him do anything he didn't want to do, and if he chose to stand firm, she wouldn't be able to budge him. It would be hard to save face if that happened, so she decided to take another route.

"Get on your back," she said, injecting the same kind of command into her voice as she did when she was giving out orders before a battle. Jon didn't show the same fear or rush to obey as most did, but that was to be expected. He was already a king in his own right, and was likely going to be her king and husband soon enough. He wasn't intimidated by her; that was part of what drew her to him in the first place. But he did seem to respect her and view her as an equal, by his own words, so she would trust in that respect and in the confident command she'd grown into.

It worked. Jon returned to his back without another word, putting his hands behind his head and watching her expectantly. He was acknowledging her worth and ceding control to her, at least temporarily. Now it was up to Daenerys to make the most of her time in control, to show him she had the same kind of fire in the bedchamber as she did when facing down an enemy who tried to stand between her and her birthright.

This wasn't an unfamiliar position for her to be in. Once upon a time she'd needed to show Drogo that she wasn't just his pretty little submissive wife, that she could dominate the fearsome khal once she got him out of his leathers. She had a similar goal to achieve here. Admittedly Jon’s cock was bigger than even Drogo’s had been, but she was also stronger in mind and in body than she’d been back then. She could do this.

Dany got on top of her lover, took his cock in her hand and rubbed it against her opening. There was no need to get him hard or get herself aroused, and there was no need to drag this out at all. So she didn’t.

Daenerys lowered her hips onto him, groaning as she felt his cock penetrate her. It had been too long since she’d had a cock in her; ever since she’d left Daario behind. And Jon’s cock was far bigger than his. There was far more for her to take in, far more to fill her up. But unlike during her blowjob, she didn’t pace herself or gradually work her way down. She was too impatient, too eager to prove herself, and on top of it all, too horny and ready to get fucked properly. She just let her hips drop, sitting down on his cock and taking it all in one moment.

Jon’s eyes widened at the impact, whether from surprise at her boldness or marveling at the feeling of behind inside of her, Dany couldn’t say. Either way, she smiled triumphantly at her reaction.

“Fuck, you’re a wild one,” Jon groaned. “Most girls are pretty fucking nervous the first time they take my cock. I’m glad to see you aren’t like them.”

“Of course not,” she said dismissively. “Anyone you’ve fucked before tonight was just a girl. Now you’re fucking, you’re BEING fucked, by a queen.”

And fuck him she did. She rode him confidently, pulling off of his cock and then dropping right back down. She would also occasionally stop to swivel her hips while fully impaled on him, smiling down at him while she did so.

"This definitely isn't your first time riding a cock," Jon said, reaching up and cupping her bouncing breasts in his hands. "I bet you love this position, huh? You enjoy reminding your lover who holds the power in your relationship, both in the bedchamber and outside of it."

"Don't even try and pretend you don't like it," she challenged, continuing to bounce on his large cock steadily. "You've gotten so used to being the conqueror and having women throw themselves at you. They're all too willing to get down on their hands and knees and let you do whatever you want to them, just like Missandei did, the little whore." Missandei wasn't offended at being called a whore. She actually moaned even louder, and Daenerys briefly looked at her over her shoulder and saw that she had now pulled her gown off of her body completely and was sitting in a chair while she fingered herself. Dany shook her head, amused at the erotic side of Missandei she was getting to see for the first time. She'd never known her friend had such a wild side to her, never mind that being called a whore would actually excite her!

"You're right about that," Jon said, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples and making her shiver. "It's been years since any woman fucked me without seeing me as Jon Snow, King in the North, a man who was above her in every way possible. I don't think I even realized I missed it until now, until you."

"You'll have plenty of time to get used to it all over again," she promised, planting her hands on his muscular chest and slowly circling her hips while he was buried deep inside of her. "I'll be riding you like this regularly."

"I look forward to it," he said, smiling at her. He might have gotten used to women willingly letting him do whatever he wanted to them, but it seemed his crown hadn't made him too arrogant to appreciate a woman who would get on top and take charge. That was good; she wasn't about to return to the meek passivity of her early days with Drogo.

Dany started bouncing in his lap harder, launching herself on his dick with enough force to make the bed creak, though that creaking was barely audible over the sound of skin slapping skin. Jon's hands left her tits and ran down her back until they reached her ass. He used his grip on her ass to aid her, the two of them working together to create even more friction and momentum in her bouncing. She didn't think she'd ever ridden a man this hard before, and if she had they certainly hadn't lasted as long as Jon was. Yet he withstood everything she was throwing at him, taking the full brunt of her fucking and showing no signs of being close to finished. Not only was he extremely well endowed, not only was he skilled with his mouth and willing to give and take, he apparently had laudable stamina as well. Jon Snow was proving to be quite the ideal lover.

She could feel her lungs beginning to burn the longer she bounced on her prospective husband. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had to use so much of her strength and energy, not even in any of her recent battles. Putting down the opposing forces in Meereen or dealing defeats to the remnants of the Lannister army never took too long or required much on her part, not with her dothraki, her Unsullied and her three full-grown dragons. But Jon wasn't so easy to defeat, and she was having to dig down deep to keep fucking him without any sort of break. She'd worked up quite the sweat by this point, but Jon was no different. The perspiration on his neck and his muscular chest made him look like he'd just got done conquering another enemy in the battlefield. It made him look even hotter, and it motivated her to take her bouncing up another notch. Now she was really giving it her all, putting whatever energy she had left into fucking herself on Jon's cock.

She wanted to make him cum, wanted to drag his release out of him before she ran out of stamina, but she also wanted to get herself off. There were any number of things on a collision course at the moment. It was all too much for her to sort out, too much for her to try and figure out what was the best thing for her to do in order to achieve the desired result and accomplish her goal. At this point she was hazy on what the goal even was anymore. All she could really do was focus on the movement of her hips, the ceaseless up and down, the feeling of this massive cock filling her up and scratching an itch, fulfilling a desire that had never truly been realized until that very moment. 

Daenerys was operating on instinct, moving without conscious thought or strategy. It was simply going to be a matter of what broke first, and it so happened that what broke first was her. Her orgasm hit her in a hurry, and it hit her hard. She came with a scream, one that was loud enough to make her very thankful that she'd thought to tell Grey Worm not to come in unless she specifically called for him, no matter how loud things got inside her bedchamber. Given the life he'd led, she doubted he would understand what could make her howl like that.

She slumped down on top of Jon, her head on his chest. But while she caught her breath, or did her best to anyway, she realized that Jon was still hard, still awaiting his release. How could she not be aware, with his huge cock still buried deep inside of her? It was her duty to finish him off, but the plain truth was that she was exhausted. She was bound and determined to make sure Jon was satisfied, but she had no idea how she was going to make that happen. She wasn't sure she could will her body to move at this point.

"I've never been fucked like that," Jon said, and she could detect no lie in his voice. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to take over now."

She said nothing, happy that he was giving her a chance to let him handle the rest without her having to admit she was absolutely spent. He took her silence as permission, and he gathered her in his arms and walked her across the room while bouncing her on his cock. She was impressed he still had that much strength, but reminded herself that it had been her doing all the work. She'd proven her point and gotten him to admit her skill. It was okay to let him take over now and finish things.

Jon walked her all the way over and pinned her against the wall, and when Daenerys turned her head to the side she realized he'd carried her right next to where a naked Missandei was sitting and still playing with herself. That was obviously not a coincidence. She met her friend's eyes and groaned at the naked lust she saw there. Which part of this was turning Missandei on the most, she wondered? Was it seeing her friend, her queen getting fucked? Was it watching the man who had so easily bent her to his will now fucking another woman, a woman more powerful than her? Or was she imagining herself in between them, getting her face fucked by Jon's cock or burying her head between Dany's thighs? Whatever thoughts were running through Missandei's head, they had to be very powerful. Her friend leaned back in her chair, cried out and came, squirting onto the floor near Jon's feet. Dany watched it all, mesmerized by getting to watch her trusted advisor finger herself to orgasm even as she herself was getting fucked against the wall.

And she truly was getting fucked. Jon hammered into her, his hips slamming her back against the wall as he bottomed out inside of her cunt again and again. She let out little breathless gasps and pants with each impact of his body against hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clasped around his neck, just holding on and waiting out the storm, waiting for him to finish.

He'd shown incredible staying power, but even Jon had his limits. She'd worked him hard while she was on top, riding him hard enough to make him admit he'd never felt anything like it. He didn't have much left after what she'd put him through, so he only got to fuck her against the wall for a few minutes before he himself hit his peak.

"Gonna cum," he muttered. He paused as if to pull out and put her down, but she tightened her hold around him.

"Inside," she whispered.

"But we aren't even betrothed yet," he said, confused. "What if--"

"Inside," she repeated, louder now. She was now barren thanks to the maegi Mirri Maz Duur, a fact she had already disclosed in their negotiation. Jon didn't seem convinced that the maegi was trustworthy or all-knowing, but she herself had never doubted the woman's cruel words and had long resigned herself to never being a mother to anything other than her dragons. But she was fairly certain she'd have demanded Jon finish inside of her even if pregnancy was a concern. She wanted to feel it, wanted to take his cum inside of her and feel him fill her up with his seed. 

Fill her up he did. After a few more rough thrusts inside of her, Jon bottomed out once again and came with a grunt, filling her cunt with his seed while his body pinned hers against the wall. She heard a more feminine moan as well, and couldn't have said with complete certainty whether it had come from her, Missandei, or perhaps even both.

Jon pulled his cock out of her and put her back down on her feet once he had finished, and some of his seed trickled out of her cunt and ran down onto her thighs.

"I still say you can't be certain the maegi was being true, or that she could be completely sure," he said. "But if you want to risk it, that's up to you."

"I could clean it out of you," Missandei blurted out. "With my tongue, I mean. If you're worried about getting pregnant."

"Sounds like lovely little Missandei wants to start her bedwarming duties right away," Jon said, laughing deeply. Dany smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you for your consideration, Missandei, but let's wait until we take the capital before we do that. We need to save something special for that first night in the Red Keep, don't we?"

"Aye, we do," Jon agreed. "That's going to be quite a night. We'll march into King's Landing, the strongest army in all the world at our back, not to mention three full-grown dragons, and usher in a new age for Westeros. Together." Daenerys would walk behind no man, but walking side by side with one suddenly didn't seem so bad. Not if it was this man.

"Together," she repeated, nodding at him and taking his hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
